bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Radger and Jaspen
Jaspen McGee: I lost ‘im! I lost ‘im! Oh the mosses is goin’ to have my hide, she is! 1. '''Lost him? Lost who? Your son? Did you lose your son?! '''2. Suits me fine. Farewell. You: Lost him? Lost who? Your son? Did you lose your son?! Jaspen McGee: *Looks to you, pausing for a long moment; his eyes red and teary* Worse, I’m afraid. I lost our badger. 1. You lost your badger, hunh? What can you tell me? 2. ... Your badger? Yeah, well, I’ll just be on my way. You: You lost your badger, hunh? What can you tell me? Jaspen McGee: '''Well, we come to the market from time to time to buy supplies, and sometimes Radger gets a bit too excited at all the hustle and bustle in town. Before I knew it he broke loose from me leash and went runnin’ off down the street. '''You: '''Wait a minute, your badger’s name is Radger? '''Jaspen McGee: *With a sniffle* Yep. Named after me dear ol’ da. You: Of course he is. I can try to find him for you if you like. Jaspen McGee: *Eyes light up* Would you? Oh, thank you fer offerin’! He’s got to be around here somewhere. Oh, and by the way, me name’s Jaspen. Jaspen McGee. You: I’ll be back when I find him. Journal Entry: I met an old man named Jaspen in the Beregost Market today. He claimed to have lost his pet badger somewhere nearby. I offered to find it for him. Radger: *grrrrowrrl* 1. You must be Radger the Badger! Jaspen is looking for you. Jump into my backpack. 2. '''There you are you nasty creature. Jump into my backpack now, or feel my vengeance! Aquired Item: Radger '''Jaspen McGee: *Notices the large bundle of fur in your arms* You found ‘im! You found my Radger! My, oh my, thank you! 1. *Hand the buck-toothed badger over to the buck-toothed man* You’re welcome. Try to keep a better hold on that leash next time. 2. '''*Pull out a blade and hold it to the badger’s neck* That’s right, old man. I found your badger. And you better pay up before I slice his throat. '''You: *Hand the buck-toothed badger over to the buck-toothed man* You’re welcome. Try to keep a better hold on that leash next time. Jaspen McGee: *Digging through pockets for money* I sure will, friend. Thank you kindly! Please take this. 1. *Take the coin* Not a problem. Goodbye. 2. You’re very welcome. And no reward is necessary. It’s just good to see you two back together again. You: You’re very welcome. And no reward is necessary. It’s just good to see you two back together again. Jaspen McGee: *Squeezing his badger with adoration* Really? Oh, you’re the best! Me and the misses thank ye, so much! You: Farewell, Jaspen. Lost Item: Radger Jaspen McGee: *Notices the large bundle of fur in your arms* You found ‘im! You found my Radger! My, oh my, thank you! 1. *Hand the buck-toothed badger over to the buck-toothed man* You’re welcome. Try to keep a better hold on that leash next time. 2. '''*Pull out a blade and hold it to the badger’s neck* That’s right, old man. I found your badger. And you better pay up before I slice his throat. '''You: *Pull out a blade and hold it to the badger’s neck* That’s right, old man. I found your badger. And you better pay up before I slice his throat. DC Jaspen McGee: '''*Fumbling through his pockets; hysterical* By the gods! I'll give ye all I have! Oh please, just don't hurt me badger! '''You: *Snatch the gold quickly and toss him the badger* That's more like it, now sod off before I get mean and do something you'll regret! Lost Item: Radger Your actions have shifted your alignment 1 point(s) toward Evil. Journal Entry: The old man and his badger are together again. He should really learn to be more careful with his pet. Reward: 300 Experience If threatening to kill the badger: 200 Experience, 200 Gold Category:Quests